1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing a one-dimensional spin photonic crystal device and a one-dimensional spin photonic crystal device prepared by the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for preparing a one-dimensional spin photonic crystal device, which enables fabrication of a one-dimensional spin photonic crystal device having excellent properties by an inexpensive and efficient method, and a one-dimensional spin photonic crystal device prepared by the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A great deal of attention has recently been focused on photonic crystals as a promising material necessary for the development of the next-generation optical communication devices such as nanolasers, superprisms capable of processing multiwavelength optical information, waveguides, and the like, and photon computers having ultra-high-speed information processing capacity (e.g. several tens of Terabit/sec transmissions).
Photonic crystals are composed of periodic structures of materials having different refractive indices. Prominent examples of the photonic crystals are found in the naturally occurring gemstone opal, the morpho butterfly's wings, peacock feathers and the like. An important property of the photonic crystals is in that the color of reflecting light appears to vary according to the incident direction of light. Based on this principle, techniques for preparation of photonic crystals have been actively researched which are capable of controlling a direction of travel of light by modifying a crystal structure of a light-reactive material. Out of those attempts, a great deal of interest has been given to spin photonic crystals (SPCs, or magnetic photonic crystals (MPCs)), particularly for interactions between charges and spins of electrons and photons.
Optical properties of SPCs may vary with external application of a magnetic field. In addition, temperature is another important variable that may affect the optical properties of SPCs, since the magnetic transition at their Curie or Nèel temperature may lead to changes in the magnetic permeability. As a consequence, the dielectric constant of SPCs is altered.
Conventionally, spin photonic crystal devices have been fabricated by selective-area reactive ion etching or electron-beam lithography followed by ion milling. However, the conventional fabrication methods, such as selective-area reactive ion etching or electron-beam lithography followed by ion milling, usually involve chemical reactions. Therefore, precise control of reaction conditions is essential including pressure, temperature, and the like. In addition, such conventional methods suffer from various disadvantages such as complexity of processes, long production time, high production costs and therefore consequent lack of economic rationality.